


Welcome Home Anata

by SadSakuSmile



Series: NSFW SasuSaku Snippets [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dominant Sasuke, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, sasusaku smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: Sasuke comes home tired and horny
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: NSFW SasuSaku Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135277
Kudos: 30





	Welcome Home Anata

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut everyone

Sasuke kisses hard and rough her with desperation which makes her fall back to the soft mattress of their bed. She responded with the same desperation with a sweet moan.   
  
He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance as Sakura opens her mouth letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, tasting her as she did the same to his.   
  
She rolled her hips teasing his boner as he released a groan while his tongue dominating hers.   
  
His hand went to the hem of her red shirt slowly slipping his hand inside. She gasped breaking their heated make out session when she felt his large hands cupping her breast.   
  
He kissed the side of her lips then her cheek then her a long kiss on her jaw and finally nipped her earlobe. Sakura's hands travels from his shoulders to his pale back.   
  
He squeezed her breast warning a moan from her, while her mouth was open he reached out his tongue kissing her gently this time.   
  
Sakura's hands reached the buttons of his shirt messily unbuttoning them, Sasuke took the chance taking both of her wrists and with chakra wires he tied them up and pinned them on top of her.   
  
**"Those stays there, understand?"** He whispers to what she only responded with a moan.   
  
He quickly unbuttons her shirt with the help of his teeth and when she's open he sat up admiring his work, breast completely naked, pink nipples, face red with her eyes half open and mouth slightly open.   
  
He touched her lips with his thumb playing with it and soon entering her mouth letting her coat it with saliva, soon he took it out of her mouth and with the same hand he unbuttons her pants and slid it off her.   
  
He touched the fabric of her panties which made her moan a little louder. He lowers himself kissing her again swallowing her moans as he slid the fabric aside and rubbing his thumb on her lower lips.   
  
**"S-Sasuke-kun!"** She squealed as his finger slipped inside her. **"Quiet down Sakura, you'll wake up Sarada"** He breathed against her mouth.   
  
She could feel his clothed erection against her leg. He lowers himself to suck her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipples, seconds later he moves to her neck immediately finding her weak spot.   
  
She couldn't remember when did he took of his pants but she could feel he naked member between her legs.   
  
**"Spread your legs Sakura"** Sasuke commands, she did what he asked but it wasn't enough **"Wider, Sakura"** he growls, she spreads them wider and wider as she could.   
  
He settled himself between her legs, she felt the tip of his cock on her entrance which makes her wetter than before, he smirked at this unbuttoning his shirt showing his masculine chest leaving his shirt on.   
  
He cups her face gently kissing her and without a warning she moaned loudly taking his cock all in, without stopping he thrusts in her fast and hard griping her hip.   
  
Loving the way she trashes under him thrusts even deeper making her moan even louder.   
  
**"Quiet Sakura... Sarada might wake up"** Sasuke whispers to her ear and continue kissing her neck leaving marks on her sweaty skin.   
  
She puts her hand over her mouth trying to silent herself as her husband keep on thrusting in and out, in and out of her.   
  
Her tied hands moved to circle his head but he slammed it back above her. **"What did I say?"** He growls stopping his thrusts.   
  
**"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun"** he took his memeber out flipping her on her stomach entering her and continuing his hard thrusts.   
  
**"S-Sasuke-kun I-I'm gonna- AHH-"** she was cut off by his teeth pressing hard on her neck **"Don't cum until I tell you so"** he said thrusting even harder and deeper within her.   
  
He burried his head on the crook of her neck as he felt his excitement going higher and higher.   
  
A few more hard thrusts told her to cum pulling her hair back kissing her hard while cumming. 

He lays down on her back gently kissing the back of her neck as he untied her wrists.   
  
**"W-welcome home... Anata"** she says burying her face on the pillow.   
  
**"Aa, I'm home"**


End file.
